Don't Be Shy
by aesthatiq
Summary: Monthly Test yang dilakukan YG kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Couple Dance apa yang terjadi jika Lisa berpasangan dengan Hanbin? its #BLACKON fanfiction, #iKON #BLACKPINK #HANBIN #B.I #LALICE #LISA #BINLICE


Tittle : Don't Be Shy

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : iKON B.I & BLACKPINK Lisa

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency dedek minjem buat keperluan ff semata

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Showtime In Your Area !

.

.

.

.

.

hai dd balik lagi tapi di akun berbeda, pasti ada yang kenal kan sama penname **Sinosijak7**

nah aku itu cuman buat post ff yaoi aja kalo yang ini buat yang straight

pasti banyak yang nunggu lanjutan ff iKON Play ya?

maaf ya belum bisa lanjutin ff nya lagi ga ada inspirasi soalnya :3

jadi banyak bacot nih :3

Happen Reading !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAA BERHENTI DISANA KAU KIM MENYEBALKAN HANBIN" teriak seorang gadis di koridor YG Studio

Lelaki yang dipanggil tadi -Hanbin- atau lebih dikenal dengan B.I tetap berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan gadis yang berada di belakangnya

"KIM HANBIN BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU SEMUA KOLEKSI MICKEY MOUSE YANG KAU BAWA HARI INI KUBAKAT DI ROOFTOP SEKARANG JUGA" teriakan gadis itu berlanjit dan sukses membuat Hanbin menghentikan acara berlarinya dan menatap gadis tersebut, melihat Hanbin berhenti gadis tersebut menampilkan senyum kemenangannya pada Hanbin

"apa yang kau mau Lis?" tanya Hanbin pada gadis yang dipanggilnya -Lisa-

"kau tau kan oppa kalau sebentar lagi _Monthly Test_ akan datang, dan tantangan kali adalah _Couple Dance..._ " jawab Lisa menjeda omongannya dan menatap Hanbin

"lalu?" tanya Hanbin seakan mengerti apa maksud gadis didepannya

"oppa mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya Lisa dengan _puppy eyes_ nya

Hanbin berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis _Thailand_ didepannya ini

"kenapa aku? yang lain kan ada" jawab Hanbin

"Jiwon oppa dengan Hanna eonni, Yunhyeong oppa dengan Jisoo eonni, Junhwe dengan Chaeyeong, Donghyuk dengan Jennie eonni dan sisanya dengan para trainee sedangkan yang belum mendapat pasangan hanya aku dan oppa saja" jelas Lisa panjang lebar

Hanbin melebarkan matanya ketika mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan Lisa, 'jadi hanya tersisa aku dan Lisa saja yang belum' batin Hanbin

"oppa" panggil Lisa sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hanbin

"eoh... eung ne?" jawab Hanbin gelagapan

"jadi?" tanya Lisa menatap Hanbin penuh harap

"tak ada pilihan lain bukan? kita lakukan bersama dan kita latihan nanti setelah selesai makan siang" jawab Hanbin yang sontak membuat senyum Lisa merekah di bibirnya

"kya oppa, jjang" jawab Lisa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hanbin

"ya ya aku tau alu memang hebat" jawab Hanbin pede "kutunggu di practice room nanti selesai makan siang, arrachi?" tabya Hanbin

Lisa hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanbin untuk menuju kantin yang disediakan di gedung tempatnya di trainee itu

"dasar" gerutu Hanbin melihat kelakuan gadis yang sudah lama ia sukai sejak ia pertama kali menjadi trainee YG

Hanbin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju recording studio untuk melanjutkan liriknya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Sinosijak In You Area !

.

.

.

Lisa segera melangkahkan kkinya menuju studio dance dimana ia akan berlatih bersama Hanbin, tak lupa ia membuka knop pintu dan segera memasukinya.

Sudah terlihat Hanbin duduk bersandar pada cermin sambil memangku notebook miliknya.

"apa aku telat oppa?" tanya Lisa dengan hati-hati

Dirasa ada yang datang Hanbin segera menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki practice room, terlihat wajah ketakutan di raut wajahnya.

"tidak" jawab Hanbin "masuklah dan segera kita memilih lagu yang cocok" jawab Hanbin sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

segera Lisa melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Hanbin.

"kita akan memakai lagu apa oppa?" tanya Lisa penasaran

"aku belum tau, masih milih nih" jawab Hanbin

terlihat Lisa sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba mengeraskan suaranya setelah menemukan lagu yang tepat untuk couple dance

"oppa bagaimana kalau menggunakan lagu You Deserve?" tanya Lisa

Hanbin berpikir sejenak dengan ide Lisa

"hmm.." Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya seraya berpikir "boleh juga, ide yang bagus Thai's Girl" jawab Hanbin seraya mengusak rambut blonde milik Lisa

"yaak oppa berhenti merusak rambut indahku" cecar Lisa seraya menjauhkan tangan Hanbin dari kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yang tembam itu

"look so cute girl" kata Hanbin sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam milik gadi yang berbeda setahun dibawahnya ini

Segera saja wajah Lisa berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus akibat perkataan Hanbin

"hei lihat bahkan kau lebih terlihat imut dengan pipi yang memerah karena perbuatanku" kata Hanbin dengan tertawa pelan lalu menggigit pelan pipi tembam Lisa

'Blush' pipi Lisa kini sepenuhnya memerah bukan hanya pipinya saja namun juga seluruh tubuhnya sepertinya melemas seperti karet akibat perbuatan Hanbin

Jantung Lisa seolah berhenti mendadak dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa oppa sekaligus orang yang menjadi crushnya selama ini melakukan hal yang membuatnya lemaas tak berdaya seperti ini.

'ugh pipiku' batin Lisa

"Don't be shy girl" kata Hanbin menyadarkan Lisa dari keterdiamannya

Segera tersadar dari perkataan Hanbin, segara Lisa memukul kepala bagian belakang milik Hanbin

"KIM MENYEBALKAN HANBIN MATI SAJA KAU" teriak Lisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hehe ini ff kedua BinLice, yang pertama di post di akun **Sinosijak7**

dan selamat untuk BLACKPINK yang akhirnya debut setelah penantian panjang :3

YGstan ayo ramaikan ff YG ya dan jan lupa tontonin mvnya BLACKPINK haha

Lisa makin cantik aja, unyu duh :3

gatega aku liat pipinya yang tembem gitu makin tembem

jan lupa review nya ya, dont be sider please

thanks for reading

byebye


End file.
